


Taking Control

by illfoandillfie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (f and m receiving), Begging, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, spitting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: For the A Night At The Fandom exchange on tumblr.You decide to give the boys a taste of their own medicine.





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> It's not often that I write dom!reader but what can I say? I was inspired  
Also ya'll know I'm a whore for threesomes lmao

The first time you ended up in bed with both Ben and Gwil was when you were  tispy at an after party. If you’d had less to drink you probably would have said it was a mistake but, after a couple of cocktails  and more than a few champagnes  you didn’t mind the way the y sidled up to you. Ben had leaned in so you could hear him over the music, saying something which may have been a very bad pickup line. You’re not entirely able to remember but it was definitely super funny and worked well enough to get you to kiss him, hard, in the middle of the dance floor. There was tongue, you’re certain. Of course, once you’d parted Gwil said something about feeling like a third wheel so you’d pulled him into a messy kiss too. Before you knew it the three of you were locked away in an empty room. An opulent personal library that you probably weren’t meant to be anywhere near. Despite the location and slight inebriation, it had been fairly soft and sweet. You’d ended up lying between them on the rug, facing Gwil, his hands all over your tits,  kissing you passionately , while Ben was buried in your cunt. Then they’d rolled you over so Gwil could fuck you while Ben  sucked hickeys onto your neck and chest , rolling your nipples between his fingers. You crashed together in your hotel room,  limbs tangled, feeling very satisfied .  The next day  had been less awkward than you 'd expecte d it to be when you woke up with Gwil’s arm slung over your waist, your head under his chin, and Ben’s face buried in the crook of your neck.

The second time was about a month later. A few rainy days in a row had all of you complaining over  your group chat, sick of being cooped up. Gwil offered a trip to the museum as a possible solution, citing the new exhibit about space travel. It sounded  fascinating , though you and Ben would happily have agreed to just about anything that gave you an excuse to leave your apartments. After spending a few hours wandering through the museum, taking photos of each other with  space suits and planets hanging on wires, you decided to head back to Ben’s place for a hot coffee and maybe a spot of lunch in front of the TV. Somehow  making lunch  turned into flirting which turned into fooling around which turned into you sitting on Ben’s face while Gwil did his best to choke you with his cock . Eventually it turned into you, squashed between the two of them as you watched bad movies from the comfort of Ben’s couch. They kept you warm as the rain continued to bucket down outside, occasionally sharing soft kisses, but mostly just leaning your heads on each other’s shoulders as you relaxed.

Less than a week later you were at a pub together. A few too many mojitos had you somewhat exaggerating your prowess at darts. Overconfident, you challenged both of them to a match, claiming they could come up with the punishment you’d suffer for losing because there was  _ no way _ you were going to lose. Except you did lose. By a horrifically high margin.  Entirely the alcohol’s fault.  The result was you tied to Gwil’s bed with both men taking it in turns to tease you and edge you with their tongues and fingers until you were begging for them to please  please let you cum. They did eventually , but only after they’ d finished over your tits and grown bored of your whining. Of course, they’d also taken care to clean you up and praised you for being so good as they snuggled in close to you.

After that it became a fairly regular thing. Pretty much any time the three of you were together you could guarantee it’d end up in someone’s bed or, like one memorable time at Gwil’s place, bath. You lost count of the nights that ended with you on your knees for them, or with Ben’s hand around your throat while Gwil spanked you, or with you just pressed between them , lazily jerking them off  while their fingers roamed over every inch of your skin. A fter a few months of fooling around with them, you were hit by the  realisation that, no matter how things started, they always ended with the boys in control. You’d been restrained and spanked and gagged and blindfolded but you’d never had the chance to return the  favour . Every time you’d come close something had stopped you and once again you were being tied up or called degrading names. Not that you had anything against any of that. It was all fun and they did always look after you, ma king sure you had a good time and were okay afterwards . But  you couldn’t help thinking  it would be nice to switch things up a little, maybe leave them with the bruises for once. That night when you wound up together again you  were curious as to what would happen if you tried to take charge. 

“I had a dream about you last night Benny,” you bit your lip playfully as you dropped to straddle his lap on the couch, running your fingers up and down his arm as he automatically gripped your waist.   
Ben glanced at the hallway where Gwil had disappeared a second earlier before his eyes came back to you, focusing on your lips, “Oh yeah? And what happened in this dream?”   
“Well, I was sitting on your lap, just like this,”   
“Yeah?” he raised his eyebrows at you.   
“Yeah,” you giggled, “except your hands weren’t on my waist. They were,” you stretched the last word out as you took his wrists in your hands and pulled them together over his head, “like this. Tied up with rope so you couldn’t move them.”   
Ben’s eyes grew wide but he made no move to break free of your grip.   
“You looked very pretty like that. Sounded very pretty too. Begging me to fuck you, to let you cum.”   
A whine escaped from deep in Ben’s throat as you leant in closer, lightly brushing your lips over his.    
“Starting without me?” Both you and Ben whipped your heads round to look at Gwil as he came back, three bottles of beer in his hands. He placed them down on the coffee table and Ben let his arms drop back to your waist. In two steps Gwil was beside you, grabbing a fistful of your hair so he could tilt your head back.   
“Desperate slut couldn’t wait five minutes,” he twisted your hair around his fist, making you squeak at the pain, “think that deserves a spanking, don’t you? A little lesson in being patient.”   
“Yes Sir,” almost automatically you dropped back into the submissive roll the boys were used to. Ben blinked at you, looking like he’d been hit with whiplash.    
“You’re being quiet Ben,”   
Ben cleared his throat, “Just thinking about how I wanna see this whore squirm. She’s such a fucking tease.”   
You shivered at his tone. A moment later you found yourself being pulled around, positioned over Ben’s lap with your arse in the air. Gwil readjusted his grip on your hair, kneeling so he could pin your wrists to the couch with his other hand as Ben slid your shorts and underwear down your legs. 

By the time they were finished with you your face was covered in tear tracks. Ben’s cock pressed hard against you as you tried to wriggle away from his hand coming down repeatedly on your  arse . Then they’d switched, pulling you around like a ragdoll so Gwil could spank you too, all the while mocking you for being so visibly turned on by it , even as you begged them to stop . Once they’d decided you’d had enough you were  pushed against the arm of the couch while they took turns fucking you from behind, gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. Ben had been especially rough, frustrated by your earlier teasing. It was while he was buried to the hilt in your cunt that you decided you needed to flip the script on them properly.  Later t hat night, as the bruises settled into your skin, you hatched a plan. You  put a message in the chat saying you couldn’t stop thinking about them and desperately wanted a repeat performance of earlier.  Flirty emojis were used  liberally .  Unsurprisingly both replied in less than a minute and within five, you had firm plans for three days’ time at Gwil’s place. 

Three days later, an hour before you were due to be there, you knocked on Gwil’s door. He answered, a little surprised at your early arrival but happy to see you nonetheless. He led you through the house towards the dining room where he’d been sat at the table, books and his laptop spread out in front of him, doing research for an upcoming roll. You apologised for being early, making up an excuse about getting the time mixed up, though your early arrival was entirely premeditated. After all, Gwil was going to be the tougher nut to crack, it’d be easier without Ben there. Taking up residence in a spare chair you told Gwil to ignore you and keep working.   
“I don’t want to interrupt,” you said in your submissive little girl voice, all corruptible innocence and desire to please, which you knew drove Gwil wild. He shifted in his seat but otherwise didn’t react. You waited a few minutes, before speaking again.   
“Y’now, I had a dream about you last night,”   
“What happened to not interrupting?” he chuckled, closing the book he’d been looking through. Clearly, he was intrigued and the work wasn’t anywhere near interesting enough to hold his attention.   
“Sorry, I’ll be quiet,”   
“No, no, continue. What happened in this dream?”   
“Well,” you drew circles over the table with the tip of your finger, putting on a show of absentminded fidgeting, “it was just you and me, no Ben around. It started with me giving you a blow job but then I was tied to a chair with one of your ties.”   
“Go on,” his voice was deeper than it had been a moment before.   
“And you were using me so hard, Sir. Kept fingering my pussy without letting me cum, making me so horny I agreed to do anything you asked. I woke up when I came. You were fucking my throat in the dream and then I was awake and alone and so wet. Wish I’d stayed asleep a little longer to see what else you were going to do to me.”   
“Who needs to be asleep? I’ve got plenty of ties just upstairs and a perfectly good chair here. And Ben won’t be here for a little while. He can take a turn using you when he arrives but we could get started now.”   
You stopped drawing patterns on the table and looked at Gwil with wide eyes, “Oh yes please Sir. Where do you keep your ties? I’ll go grab a couple.”   
“Upstairs, second draw in the wardrobe.”   
You nodded before racing up the stairs, trying not to grin too much as the first step of your plan worked.

When you returned Gwil was still in his chair though he’d cleared away the laptop and books he’d had out.    
“Found them,” you said with a giggle, holding up the four ties you’d grabbed.   
“Why so many?”   
“In case you wanted to blindfold and gag me,” Another giggle.   
“Here. Now,” Gwil growled, clicking his fingers.    
You scampered across the floor and dropped to your knees in front of him.   
“Good girl. Now show me how this dream started,”   
You made short work of his fly, pulling his pants down his long legs, setting his cock free. He was already hard, your innocent submissive act working exactly as you’d hoped it would. You took him in your hand, stroking him, before you leaned in to drag your tongue along the underside of his cock, following a vein until you reached his tip. Gwil groaned as you lowered your mouth onto him, sucking at his sensitive head before sinking lower. You went slow, taking your time, using everything you’d learnt about Gwil over the past few months to make him forget himself. Between the bursts of rapid-fire flicks of your tongue on his frenulum, your fingernails dragging lightly over his balls, and the way you moaned as you finally took him into your throat, he was a complete wreck. When you raised your eyes, you saw he had his head thrown back, groans rising into the air around him as he clutched at the edge of his seat with one hand, the other resting lightly on the back of your head.   
“Oh fuck, Princess,” he moaned as you gently squeezed his balls and hollowed your cheeks. You gagged as the weight of his hand became more insistent, pushing you to take more of him. He wouldn’t let you up to breath until he’d spilt every last drop of his cum down your throat. Carefully, you pulled away, leaving a small kiss on his tip as you took his hand from the back of your head, lowering it to his side. Then, while he was still dazed, you made your move. Scooting behind his chair you hurriedly brought his wrists together, binding them with one of his ties. He didn’t register what was happening at first, too caught up in trying to breath properly. It wasn’t until you were back in front of him that he noticed what you’d done.

“What the fuck?” he gasped, trying to jerk his arms from where you’d restrained them.   
“Think it’s time you learnt how to play nice, Gwil,” he was taken aback by the change in your voice, no longer the giggly Princess, as you moved to straddle his thigh.   
“Let me go,” he growled.   
“If you really want this to end you can use oursafeword. But I think you might actually enjoy not being in control for once.”   
Gwil looked you over as you began to rock against his thigh, still trying to twist his wrists free, “When I get out of here you’re going to be in for it,”   
“Maybe, but right now I’m in charge. So,” you placed two fingers on his stomach and began walking them up his chest, leaning in close to his face, “I think you should be nicer to me,”   
“Untie me and I’ll show you nice, Princess.”   
“Uh uhuh, you call me Ma’am now.”   
“Princess,” he drew the word out, “the longer it takes for you to untie me, the harder I’m going to have to punish you.”   
You leaned in close, looping your arms around his neck, your lips millimeters from his, “You’re being such a brat sweetie; don’t think you’ll be going free any time soon.”   
“Y’know Ben’s going to be here soon.”   
“Yes, and?” you sat back, keeping your arms round him.   
“He’s going to untie me and then you’ll have both of us to deal with. It’ll be easier on you if you just let me go now.”   
“No, I don’t think so. Now are you going to start behaving?”   
“You need to behave, Princess.”   
The sound of a doorbell interrupted you.   
“Now you’re in for it,”   
You stood and bent to retrieve one of the other ties, placing it between Gwil’s lips and tying it off at the back of his head. He tried to say something but it was too muffled to understand.   
“That’s better. Now be a good boy while I go get Ben,” with that you picked up the third tie, and left the room

“Hiya Ben,” you said as soon as you pulled the door open.   
“Hi, love, where’s Gwil?”   
“In the kitchen,” you shut the door behind Ben, “a little preoccupied but he’ll be ready to go in a minute.”   
When you looked over to Ben he was unabashedly staring, eyes roaming over you, taking in every inch of your appearance from your messy hair to your disheveled clothes to the marks on your knees.   
“Did you and Gwil get started without me, or are you blowing other guys before you meet us?”   
“It was Gwil,” you fell back into your Princess voice, “I got here early and kept distracting him while he tried to work so he put my mouth to better use.”   
“Leaving me out? Think I deserve an apology, don’t you?”   
“Sorry Sir,” you moved toward him, wrapping one arm around his neck as you brought your lips to his in a heated kiss. You slid your other hand into the waistband of his pants, palming his cock, feeling it growing hard under your touch. You bit your lip as you broke apart, pulling your hand free at the same time.   
“It’s okay. You’re our lovely little slut after all.”   
“I know how I can make it up to you properly, but it’s a surprise so you gotta let me blindfold you,” you held the tie up, dangling it in front of Ben’s eyes.   
“Alright, Princess,” he chuckled, “do you promise it’ll be worth it?”   
“Promise, Sir,”   
“Go on then,” he turned around letting you slip the tie over his eyes.   
“Can you see Sir?”   
“Nope,” he held out a hand in front of him, “Can you lead me?”   
You took his hand, bringing it up towards your face and sucked two fingers into your mouth.   
“Christ, Princess,” he gasped, as you pulled back to giggle.   
“This way Sir,” you said, pulling him along to the kitchen.    
As soon as he realised you were back Gwil tried to speak but, again, it was muffled by the gag. Ben let you sit him in a second chair and pull his hands behind him.   
“What are you up to Princess?” he asked, half laughing.   
“You’ll see in a minute,” you quietly bent down and used the final tie to bind Ben’s hands like you had Gwil’s. Once you were sure he was secure you removed his blindfold and then Gwil’s gag. Ben blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light but as soon as Gwil could talk he was demanding to be released. You rolled your eyes, taking Gwil by the jaw and tilting his face up to yours.   
“I told you already Sweetie, unless you use your safeword, the only way I’m letting you go is if you start behaving,” you leaned down to kiss Gwil briefly as you held his face tight.    
“What’s going on?” Ben asked, suddenly realising the situation he was in.   
You turned to face Ben, letting go of Gwil’s face so you could move closer and drag a finger along Ben’s jaw, “What’s going on, Benny, is that I’m tired of being your plaything. So today I’m in charge. Gwil here can’t seem to understand that, but you’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?”   
Ben’s cock twitched and his eyes went wide as he began nodding. “yes Ma’am. I’ll be good.” You knew Ben would be quicker to play along, the way he’d let you control him the other day proved that, but you hadn’t expected him to get into it quite so quickly. It made you smile.   
“That’s what I like to hear, Benny. Think you deserve a reward,” you straddled his thigh like you had done Gwil’s earlier, pressing both palms to his chest. Slowly you dragged your hands down his torso, feeling his breathing get faster, as you began to rock your hips in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. When you reached the hem of his t-shirt you lifted it, pulling it up until you could get it over his head, leaving it caught around the back of his shoulders and neck. You leaned forward to lick a long stripe up the middle of Ben’s chest, all the way to his neck where you began pressing soft kisses as you flicked your thumbs over his nipples, making Ben whine. You paused briefly to look over at Gwil.”   
“See what happens when you behave Gwil?”   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week,”   
You tutted as you turned back to Ben, “he’s such a naughty boy isn’t he? Not like you, Benny. Your good. Gonna keep being good and do what I ask?”   
“Yes Ma’am.”   
“What do you want Benny?”   
“Touch me, please,” he whimpered.   
“Be more specific,”   
“My cock, please, I’m so hard, need you to touch me”   
“You sound so pretty when you beg,” you purred as you worked on pulling Ben’s pants over his hips, “knew you would.”

When you finally got him free you saw just how hard he was, precum leaking from his swollen tip. You rocked yourself harder against his thigh as you spat into you palm and began stroking him.    
Ben moaned out a, “Thank you Ma’am,” trying to buck his hips. You stopped all too soon, relishing the long whine Ben made.   
“Gotta be patient Benny, earn my touch.”   
“Yes Ma’am, I’ll do anything,”   
“Good boy. I think I remember you saying I was more fun to fuck while I was begging. So now I want to hear you beg for me to let you cum while I get off on your thigh, clear?”   
He nodded as you braced your palms on his chest again, grinding your clit against the seam of your shorts. As soon as you started moving, Ben began begging, telling you how hard he was because of you and how badly he needed you and promising to always do what you wanted if you’d just let him cum please. Every whimper, every needy gasp he made only spurred you on, hips speeding up as you dragged your cunt along his thigh, falling over the edge with a shudder. You slumped forward against Ben’s chest as you came, panting from the effort. He was still babbling, desperately wanting to please you, until you sat up and put a finger on his lips.   
“If I untie you will you keep being good?”   
“Yes Ma’am,”   
You slid off his lap and moved round to his back again. Your eyes landed on Gwil as you bent to untie the knot you’d made earlier. He swallowed hard as your eyes met his.   
“Looks like someone’s a bit lost for words. Did you enjoy that Gwil?”   
He had to clear his throat before he could speak properly, “No, ju-just thinking about how much I want to hear you beg for me,”   
“Is that so? Not jealous that I’d touch Ben? That I’d use him to get off? That I’m untying him?”   
Gwil shook his head again but he was less defiant than he had been a before, his cock half hard. You let Ben stretch his arms out once they were free, holding them above his head so he could pull his shirt off the rest of the way, while you focused on Gwil.   
“Y’know, I could untie you too. You just gotta promise to be good for me, do what I ask.”   
“Fuck you,”   
“Alright, suit yourself. You can just watch."   
Turning back to Ben, you reached out to stroke him a couple more times, earning another whine, “Gotta do one thing for me and then I’ll let you cum okay?”   
“What is it?”   
“I need that pretty mouth of yours.”   
He nodded as he stood, hands flying to your waist automatically, making you squeal as he lifted you onto the table. You didn’t even have time to praise him before he was tugging at your shorts, dropping them to the floor, quickly followed by your underwear.   
“Jesus, Benny, so eager,”   
He just hummed as his lips met your wet cunt. You quickly shed your shirt and bra and lay back, head landing right next to where Gwil’s chair was. He was watching you, wide eyed, biting his lip. His eyes darted away when they met yours, focusing on a spot on the wall behind you.   
“Eyes on me, Sweetie, want you to watch me cum,” the last few words were more moaned than spoken as Ben licked along your slit, flicking your clit on each pass. Gwil did as he was told, cheeks pink as he focused on you again. Ben lapped at your cunt like it was his sole purpose on earth, drawing more moans and breathless cries from you as he explored every inch of you with his tongue, swirling it around your clit, pushing it as deep into your hole as he could, running it teasingly lightly over your lips. Just when you adjusted to one sensation, he’d change his tact, making your legs shake as your brain struggled to keep up   
“Yes, Benny, just like that,” you clutched the edge of the table as you felt your orgasm getting closer. Ben added his fingers, pushing two into you as he resumed flicking your clit repeatedly. Gwil’s eyes were still on you, his jaw clenched tightly shut, which only turned you on more. Your cries only got louder and closer together as Ben doubled his efforts, latching his lips onto your clit and sucking hard as his fingers fucked you at a blinding pace. You came screaming Ben’s name, eyes locked onto Gwil’s. Ben continued sucking at your cunt, licking up your juices until you pushed him away.   
“Holy shit, Benny.” you said sitting up and reaching out to stroke his cheek.   
He leaned into your touch, “I was good?”   
“So good. Perfect. You still wanna cum?”   
“Please,”    
“Come here then,” You pulled him in to another kiss, softer than the last one, as you wrapped your legs around him. He took the hint, slipping into you. As soon as he’d bottomed out he began thrusting into you fast, chasing the release he so desperately wanted.   
“Slow down Benny,” your voice was soft but your tone was firm and, with a great effort, his slowed his hips, rolling them against you as he whimpered into your neck.    
“Being so good for me, listening so well. You ready to cum?”   
You felt Ben nod against you.   
“Want you to cum for me, now Benny,”   
Almost as soon as he had permission he was tipping over the edge, his hot cum coating your walls as he moaned against your neck.   
“What do you say?”   
“Thank you Ma’am,”   
“Good boy,” you praised him quietly as he left you, collapsing into the chair he’d vacated earlier. 

Gwil was still watching you, cock harder than ever as his fingers twitched, wanting to touch you.   
“Going to behave now Gwil?” you asked as you slid off the table.   
“Yes,” he said it so quietly you almost couldn’t hear him.   
“Speak up,”   
“Yes Ma’am,”   
“I’ll believe it when I see it. You do not have permission to cum,”   
Gwil whined as you lowered yourself onto his throbbing cock, “Can I touch you? Please?”   
“No, you haven’t earned that,” you trailed a hand up his chest, bringing it to rest against his throat, “Gotta prove you behave before I let you do anything.”   
“I can behave, I can,”   
“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue,”   
Gwil gave you a questioning look for half a second before his did as you asked. You raised yourself on your knees and spat into his mouth, letting your saliva drip onto his tongue before you lowered yourself back down onto him. Gwil waited for you to nod before he closed his mouth and swallowed. You didn’t give him any more warning before you began to ride him in earnest, bouncing and grinding on his cock, bringing your hands up to cup your breasts as he stared longingly at them.   
It didn’t take long before he was whimpering out a needy, “Can I please cum?”    
You slowed your pace, swiveling your hips as he was pulled away from the edge.   
“That’s not fair, Ma’am, please, I need to cum so bad,”   
“That was for threatening me,”   
Once he had calmed down enough you picked up your pace again until he repeated his request to be allowed to cum. You slowed yourself again.   
“That was for talking back to me,”   
For the third time you began riding him again, dropping one hand to rub at your clit as his arms jerked with the desire to be free. For the third time he asked for permission to cum.   
“Not yet,” you grunted, your own orgasm close at hand.   
“Please, please, I n-need,”   
“Hold it until I say,”   
Gwil whimpered as your tits bounced in front of his face, one hand pulling at your nipples as the other rubbed fiercely at your clit.   
“You can cum,” you gasped as you hit your climax, clenching around his cock. It was enough to make him cum too, filling you with his release as he screwed his eyes shut and whimpered your name.

You peppered his jaw with light kisses, as his eyes fluttered open again.   
“Did so well,” you said softly into his ear. He turned his head, grazing his lips against yours, pulling you into a soft, sweet kiss. Suddenly he pulled back.   
“Can you untie me now?”   
“Sorry, of course,” you laughed, standing on still slightly shaky legs and kneeling behind him.When he wasfree he rolled his shoulders and readjusted his clothing.   
“Not so bad letting her take charge is it?” Ben said from his seat.   
“Spose not...still prefer when she calls me Sir though,”   
“I like calling you Sir too,” you said as you sat back on Gwil’s lap, wrapping your arms around him, “Just sometimes I like being called Ma’am instead,” you rested your head against his chest, looking over at Ben who was smiling softly.   
“Y’know you could have just told us that,” Gwil said, you could practically hear his eyes rolling.   
“But isn’t the hands on approach much more fun?” you poked him in the side, Ben laughing.   
“Yeah it was fun,”   
“If you play nice next time I won’t have to tie you up,”   
“Oh no, next time I’ll be the one tying you up.”   
“Watch out Y/N, Gwil’s got that look in his eye that says you’re in trouble,”   
“He is trouble. Think he’s angling for a spanking,”   
“Only if you’re bent over my knee.”   
“Well at least I can count on Ben to be my good boy, right Benny?”   
“Sure, if you come cuddle me now,”   
With a laugh you made to stand up but Gwil wrapped his arms around your waist, “Not yet, give me another minute,”   
“C’mon Gwil, you gotta share her,”   
“Y’know he’s got a perfectly good bed upstairs big enough for all of us,” you suggested.   
“Y’know if we end up in my bed, we will have to fuck you again...just as soon as we recover,”


End file.
